


Distance

by reindeersidecar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, some fluff in this dark hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeersidecar/pseuds/reindeersidecar
Summary: makes the heart grow fonder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write something really brief and fluffy despite the comic today.

Fareeha sat nestled in the windowsill of her father’s apartment living room as a blizzard raged on through the night. The harsh winds cooled and rattled the glass against her temple. The only time she’d ever seen so much snow had been when she’d accompanied Angela to Switzerland to visit her parents’ graves.

Her computer, which sat warm in her lap, chimed in that moment. Fareeha sat up a little straighter, glanced aside at her father’s bedroom door to check for a light beneath the door—still off—and turned back to the screen. She tapped the phone icon with her finger.

Angela’s golden hair and beaming smile filled her screen. “Gueten oobe, Fareeha,” she greeted with a flit of her fingers.

“Sabah al kheyr,” Fareeha answered with a grin, noting the daylight behind Angela. Then she noticed something else, too. She frowned. “Angela, why are you in the Valkyrie?”

Angela drew her lip into her mouth. “Fareeha…”

“You didn’t spend Christmas with Torbjörn and Reinhardt, did you,” Fareeha said. It wasn’t a question, of course. She knew the answer.

“Please, don’t be mad. I…it wouldn’t have felt right. I would’ve been intruding on their family—”

“You’re their family. You’re our family, Angela,” Fareeha told her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I knew I should’ve made you come with me.”

“Schätzli, really, it was alright. I was helping people at a clinic.” She leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Gott, you don’t know how nice it is just to be able to do that again without Overwatch breathing down my neck,” Angela said, a dreamy look about her. And how could Fareeha be upset, if it seemed to have pleased Angela so much? “How is your father?”

Fareeha smiled. She and her father had shared a lovely dinner together. It wasn’t really often that she saw him, not being an on-duty Overwatch agent, but she managed to make the trip out to Canada at least once or twice a year. She’d once feared how difficult it would be to forge a relationship with a father she’d actively avoided most of her life—because her mother had asked her to—despite his attempts to reach out. After about seventeen years, right before she’d joined the military, he’d stopped writing her. She hadn’t thought about him since then—not until her mother had gone missing. Then he’d been all she’d thought about.

And here she was now, sitting in his living room at 3AM.

“It was nice.  We had a lot to catch up on,” Fareeha told her. “We went fishing.”

Angela leaned forward. “Did you catch anything?”

Fareeha groaned. “No.”

Angela threw her head back and laughed.  “I’m sorry,” she said through her laughter. “Reinhardt always did say you made a terrible fisherman, ever since you were young.”

Fareeha had every intention to feign anger, but she found herself too dazed by the sight of Angela, her blonde head glowing with a crown of sunlight, smile white and gleaming.

The doctor’s laughter quieted, and she sighed happily, still smiling at Fareeha. “What is it?”

“I miss you,” Fareeha admitted. Before the words had even finished leaving her mouth, she felt a cold panic wash over her. Perhaps that had been too bold? They were only friends—

“I miss you, too, dear,” Angela answered wistfully. “It’s lonely here without you.” Fareeha was about to cheekily remind her that she _could have_ spent the holidays with Torbjörn and Reinhardt when Angela quickly amended, “Even if I had gone to spend Christmas with the boys, it would have been lonely.”

“Honestly,” Fareeha murmured, with a glance out into the storm, “it’s pretty lonely here without you, too.”

Angela’s face softened. “I’ll pick you up from the airport Saturday, ja?”

 “I’d like that,” Fareeha said, and she let out a big yawn.

Angela smiled. “I’ll let you sleep. Guet nacht, Fareeha.”

Fareeha smiled back. “Goodnight,” she answered before the display blacked out.


End file.
